


Going in Blind

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, clumsy poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Kylo sat at a table in the bar section of a restaurant. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was there, but he knew it had something to do with his fast talking cousin. She said she had this friend. He was the nicest person ever! He was gorgeous! And he was lonely, too. Why had he listened? He wasn’t sure, but he did. And by some crazy mind trick she’d talked him into meeting the guy for drinks and appetizers





	Going in Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> A treat for darktensh17 based off this prompt:
> 
> Blind date AU. Rey sets them up and things go spectacularly wrong until something happens and they just click. Any rating
> 
> It's smol and cute and I hope you like it!

Kylo sat at a table in the bar section of a restaurant. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was there, but he knew it had something to do with his fast talking cousin. She said she had this friend. He was the nicest person ever! He was gorgeous! And he was lonely, too. Why had he listened? He wasn’t sure, but he did. And by some crazy mind trick she’d talked him into meeting the guy for drinks and appetizers.

Maybe it was because he wanted to get her to shut up. Maybe it was because he was actually lonely, and _nice_ sounded like an improvement over the last guy he dated. Maybe it was because he was tired of the one night stands that came with being in a rock band. Maybe it was because he was insane.

It wasn’t like he really had the time to date anyone either. Being the lead singer of The Knights of Ren he had gigs every other night. With a full time job to help pay for his college bills on top of it, he had no free time. He was supposed working on writing some new songs and composing some new music at the moment.

But he was at the restaurant waiting for his date to show up.

And his date was 15 minutes late.

He pulled out his phone and messaged Rey.

Darth Kylo: _Ur guy stood me up!_

Kylo barely had to wait for a reply.

gRey Sunshine: _Wait! What? I just got txt from Poe saying u didn’t show._

Kylo angrily texted back.

Darth Kylo: _U mean he LIED and STOOD ME UP? Sounds like a super fucking nice guy, Rey!_

Rey took longer to respond that time.

gRey Sunshine: _He_ is _a nice guy, Ben! And he says he’s been at the restaurant for 20 minutes waiting for you._

Darth Kylo: _I think I would have noticed him if he were here, Rey! I’ve been waiting at my table by the bar for the past 25 minutes._

gRey Sunshine: _He got a table in the dining room. He’ll be right there._

Kylo read her last text and looked up. Sure enough, there was a guy walking towards him.

And Rey wasn’t kidding when she said he was gorgeous. He had beautiful golden tan skin, a mop of dark curls that looked messy on purpose, large dark eyes, an easy smile, and a nice body (from what Kylo could tell anyways.)

Kylo felt himself smile at the man who now made eye contact with him. As he got to his feet his date’s face flashed to an expression of confusion before he schooled his features back to his easy smile. Kylo definitely caught the look though and figured it must be because of his height. Which…this guy was at least a head shorter than him, so there was a significant height difference, but that was no reason to judge.

“Ben?” he asked, offering his hand to shake. “I’m Poe!”

Kylo took Poe’s hand and shook it firmly. For the time being he decided it was alright for Poe to call him by his given name. It was only a first date for drinks and appetizers. If they decided on more dates, then he would tell Poe about his chosen/stage name if it didn’t come up before the end of their date.

“It’s nice to meet you, Poe.”

“Hey, I’m sorry about this late thing.” Poe’s cheeks flushed a bit as he explained. “Rey mentioned you were…perpetually late…and I didn’t even check to see if you were already here.”

He scowled as he dropped Poe’s hand. Of course Rey talked him down to somebody she was setting him up with. She couldn’t give him a winning chance with one of her friends, could she?

And he was fuming internally, not wanting to yell at his date (the first one he’d had in months) when they moved to sit down. So he didn’t see for sure if he hit the table, or if it was Poe, or if it was a combination of both of them. But the table jerked, and his glass of water tipped and spilled into his lap.

“SON OF A BITCH!” he yelled as he grabbed for his napkin to feebly try to dry himself off as much as he could.

“I’m so sorry!” Poe apologized again. Kylo jumped as Poe was suddenly next to him, trying to help dry off. “I think it was my fault. I kicked the table leg.”

“It-it’s okay,” he stumbled over his words and felt his face heating up. “I, uh, I think I got this.”

Poe looked up at him, then realized what he was doing and where he had his hands. His face went red.

“Oh geez! I’m sorry! I just…”

He retreated to his side of the table looking sheepish and embarrassed. Kylo did think it looked adorable, even though he had a cold, wet crotch because of him. He even smiled at him as he set his used napkins back on the table. If that was all that went wrong on this date, it was still very salvageable.

But then the other guy walked up.

“Poe? What are you doing here?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, as Poe’s eyes went wide with panic. He quickly regained his composure and flashed a smile at the waiter who arrived at their table.

“Finn…I didn’t know you worked here. And…I’m on a date with Ben.”

Finn looked over at Kylo.

“OH! You’re…oh…I…I can talk to Cass, see if she’ll switch tables with me. I don’t…want to…”

Kylo raised his eyebrow again as Finn rushed off. Poe facepalmed.

“He’s my ex,” Poe answered from behind his hand. “Things ended…amicably, but…it’s just fucking rich that he ends up being the waiter on my first date since we broke up.”

“Maybe he’ll get Cass to switch tables,” Kylo shrugged, but he definitely felt the awkwardness of the situation. “How long ago did you break up?”

“Six months. We still talk. Are still friends, it’s just…awkward that he’s here.”

“Yeah,” Kylo sighed. He was afraid now that this date wouldn’t go anywhere. Who would want a date when an ex was probably watching from around the corner? “Look…maybe we should-“

A guitar rift sounded followed by a deep voice singing a line of lyrics. Once again, Poe looked embarrassed. This time the look came while he pulled out his cell phone whose ringtone happened to be one of The Knights of Ren’s songs. Poe answered and spoke a quickly as he could while Kylo sat there dumbfounded.

When he hung up Poe facepalmed again.

“Look, Ben, I’m so sorry! I thought I turned my phone off. This…this isn’t…why are you looking at me like that?”

“That’s my song,” Kylo answered with a smile.

“Oh! Really, you like The Knights of Ren, too?” Poe suddenly became very happy. Excited they might have something in common. “They’re not extremely well known, so I’m surprised you were able to pick it up from my phone’s ringtone. But if it’s your favorite song, too, then-“

“No, Poe…” he pulled out his own phone and brought up a picture of the last album cover. He handed it over to his date. “I’m Kylo. That’s my song.”

“THAT’S WHY YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!” Poe yelled excitedly. Then his cheeks colored, but he was too excited to care. “You…Rey said your name is Ben?”

“Well, yeah, it’s my given name, so my family and friends tend to call me Ben. But I prefer Kylo. Plus how stupid does Ben Ren sound?”

Poe laughed.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot. I don’t usually do blind dates, but Rey insisted. Said she had a feeling I would like you, and she was right. Even before finding out you sing for my favorite band I thought you were gorgeous and tall, and I tend to be clumsy so I knocked a glass of ice water onto your lap.”

Kylo suddenly realized that Poe had placed his hand atop the one he had resting on the table. That did something interesting to his stomach.

“It can be a cute story we tell people when we’re old and still married.”

Kylo grimaced that he actually said it out loud.

He was certain he had scared Poe away with that one.

But Poe’s eyes sparkled and he squeezed Kylo’s hand…and okay, maybe they were going to get married sometime in the future. If Poe kept looking at him like that it might not be long at all.


End file.
